


Happiness

by Lara_the_daydreamer



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, First Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hope you enjoy, bai, it's basically a kissy fluff with very little plot, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_the_daydreamer/pseuds/Lara_the_daydreamer
Summary: Just real quick before the summary: I know they are kids and I don't want the summary to give the wrong impression. There is nothing sexual whatsoever in this one-shot. All they do is kiss!Cyrus wants to go a little further in his relationship with Tj but he's to shy to ask. Fluffiness ensues.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos! I'll proof read this tomorrow 'cause it's kinda late rn. Enjoy!!

Cyrus was in his bed, gazing dreamily at the wall. He couldn’t sleep. He was too busy daydreaming about Tj. His boyfriend. It made him so giddy to think about Tj in that way. _Boyfriend._ He grinned like an idiot and continued his daydreams.

The two had started dating about a month ago and it was all still so new and exciting. They discovered so many new feelings and incredibl thigns together, slowly learning what it means to actually be in a relationship.

It was amazing and Cyrus was incredibly happy. There was this one thing though. They’d never really done anything more than short soft pecks. Now don’t get the wrong idea! Cyrus was nowhere near ready for anything that involved taking their clothes off! No way!

He did, however, want to properly kiss his boyfriend, maybe make out a little, nothing to weird. The problem was, Cyrus had no idea how to ask.

Is he supposed to just walk up to him and say, _“Hey Tj! How are you? You know, by the way, can we try kissing for more than 3 seconds?”_

Cyrus cringed at the mere thought. Who knew kissing was so complex?!

 

“Cy? Are you okay? You’ve barely spoken since I got here?” Tj asked.

They were sitting on Cyrus’ bed, not really doing much since Cyrus was mostly staring at his hands, biting his lip, deep in thought.

“Huh?” Cyrus looked up from his lap.

Tj couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorable bewildered look on his face.

“I asked, what on earth are you thinking so much about?” Tj repeated with a fond smile.

“Oh. Well…uh,  I was…Would you mind if I tried something?” Cyrus blurted, he couldn’t hold it back.

“Uhh…sure.” Tj’s brows furrowed.

Cyrus took a deep breath. He was really going to do this. Oh god. He shouldn’t be so nervous about something as simple as kissing. But he way Cyrus. He was nervous about everything.

With one more shaky breath, Cyrus placed his hand at he back of Tj’s head and pressed their lips together.

He started slowly, capturing Tj’s warm lips softly with his own.

The taller boy responded immediately, moving in sync with his boyfriend.

He was about to pull away but the hand at the back of his head slippied into his hair pulling him back in.

 _“Oh, well this is new.”_ Was the last coherent thought in Tj’s head. After that it was mostly just a mixture of, _“Oh my god!”_ and _“Wow!”_

Cyrus let out a quiet gasp when Tj’s arms wraped around his waist to pull him closer against his chest until there was no space left between them.

His hands tangled in Tj’s hair making the taller boy…moan.

It wasn’t anything loud like in those scenes in movies you don’t want to watch with your parents so you pretend to go to the bathroom. It wasn’t like that.

It was a quiet little sound from the back of his troath. Breathless and high-pitched, only for Cyrus to hear.

Cyrus couldn’t help it, as much as he wanted to kiss Tj more, he broke the kiss, giggling. “Did you just...that was so cute.” He chuckled.

Tj’s cheeks were colored a dark crimson. “Oh my god…” He whispered, letting out a breathless embarrassed laugh. “And I’m not cute!” He protested and pouted.

Cyrus kissed his bottom lip and ruffled then kept peppering kisses all over his face playfully. “You. Are. Adorable.” He mumbled after each kiss.

A single tear slid from Tj’s eyes catching Cyrus by surprise.

He pulled back, looking at his boyfriend worriedly. “Tj? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” He chuckled as another tear escaped his lashes, “Nothing’s wrong Cyrus. Far from it. I’m just really happy.” A watery smile spread across his lips.

“I never thought I’d have something as amazing as this.” He said gesturing between himself and Cyrus.

Cyrus smiled back just as wide and intertwined their hands, “You deserve it. And more. You deserve to be happy.”

It was unbelievable how Cyrus always managed to say exactly what Tj needed to hear.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Underdog.” Tj grinned.

“And you, Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy, are the most incredible thing in my life.” Cyrus mirrored his grin.

Ah, first love. It truly is the best way to love someone, for the first time. It’s so true and sincere, deep and complete. A first love is the one you never forget. The one that has the chance to last forever.


End file.
